1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing, more particularly to a swing with a seat unit having a backrest frame movable between inclined and horizontal positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional swing generally includes a seat unit and an upright support frame unit. The support frame unit includes left and right support frames and a transverse rod fixed to top ends of the support frames. The seat unit includes left and right side frames swingably connected to the transverse rod through suspending members. A seat frame is disposed between the left and right side frames, and is fixed to a backrest frame.
The object of this invention is to provide a swing with a seat unit having a backrest frame movable between inclined and horizontal positions.
According to the present invention, a swing includes a seat unit and an upright support frame. The seat unit includes front and rear connecting rods extending in a longitudinal direction, spaced apart inverted U-shaped left and right side frames extending in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction and having left and right front legs connected to the front connecting rod, and left and right rear legs connected to the rear connecting rod, a seat frame disposed between the Left and right side frames, first and second pivot shafts, the second pivot shaft being disposed at an elevation above the first pivot shaft, a backrest frame extending upwardly from the seat frame, pivoted to the seat frame through the first pivot shaft and to the left and right side frames through the second pivot shaft, and formed with left and right threaded holes, and left and right backrest-adjusting units. Each of the backrest-adjusting units includes an engaging plate fixed to a respective one of the left and right side frames and formed with an arcuate slot that is disposed rearwardly and transversely of the first and second pivot shafts, the arcuate slot having an enlarged upper end disposed above the first and second pivot shafts and a lower end opposite to and disposed below the enlarged upper end, and a locking screw rod having a head, an engaging block reduced from the head, and a threaded shank reduced from the engaging block and extending through the arcuate slot to threadedly engage a respective one of the threaded holes in the backrest frame. The locking screw rod is slidable along the arcuate slot between an upper position, in which the threaded shank extends through the enlarged upper end of the arcuate slot, and a lower position, in which the threaded shank extends through the lower end of the arcuate slot. The engaging block of the locking screw rod is received in and engages the enlarged upper end of the arcuate slot upon tightening of the locking screw rod when the locking screw rod is disposed at the upper position. The upright support frame has opposite top and bottom ends, and left and right suspending members having upper ends connected swingably to the top end of the upright support frame, and lower ends connected swingably and respectively to the left and right side frames of the seat unit.